


In Which Thomas Is Kind Of A Jerk (HIATUS)

by Hetaliano



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Angst, Cheesy, Fluff, How does one title for that matter?, M/M, how does one tag?, newtmas - Freeform, roommate au, things happen, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliano/pseuds/Hetaliano
Summary: Newt cursed his big mouth. Cursed his inability to keep silent. He’d always done so before, why did this time have to be any different? -I'm working on the title shush-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oml I can't believe I started something else when I already have two fics ongoing. *cries*

Newt cursed his big mouth. Cursed his inability to keep silent. He’d always done so before, why did this time have to be any different?

_“Thomas…_ ” As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he was done for. Was there any possible way the boy across the room from him hadn’t heard? No. No way. The room was hardly big enough for two beds and a bit of personal space each. He’d forgotten Thomas was there, he usually wasn’t on a Tuesday night, normally he was busy with Minho and Newt could be as loud as he wanted.

The two had a rule. Go at it whenever, just be as quiet as possible about it and clean up afterwards. Newt could never bring himself to do it when Thomas was in the room. Sure he’d go to the bathroom or elsewhere, but never in the same room. Exactly for the reason that now had him in a nervous sweat. Thomas hadn’t stirred. Maybe he wasn’t home after all. Maybe he’d fallen into a really deep sleep already. He cursed himself for having fallen prey to such a stupid desire. As if falling for the younger boy hadn’t been bad enough in itself, now he’d ruined any chance he had of ever being in his good graces.

When Newt first started feeling attracted towards his roommate, he’d been severely confused. Never, not once ever, could he recall being attracted to another guy. He denied the way he felt for a long time, but that only made things worse. He got careless, drinking more and sleeping around with random women, anything that would get him out of that house and to convince himself his feelings were just a phase.

One time Thomas caught him in bed with a woman he’d brought back to their shared apartment. Newt had been drinking heavily and had forgotten Thomas had told him he’d be home that night, rather than going to Minho’s, much like the current situation. Thomas had scolded him harshly, kicking him out of the apartment for a week. It wasn’t against their rule to bring someone home; that wasn’t why he was scolded. Thomas hadn’t been able to sit down and talk properly with Newt about his ridiculous behaviour, and that gave him the chance.

He lived with Alby for the week. It wasn’t exactly horrible, but Alby wasn’t Thomas. It was then Newt resolved to accept his feelings and just deal with them as they were. He gave up his loose lifestyle, and he could see the happiness that it brought Thomas. He surprisingly found out that he could actually hang out with his bestfriend normally, regardless of the way he felt about him.

Newt lay totally still, praying against all hope the boy hadn’t heard. The mood had been totally killed by his worry. Could he maybe play it off as him actually trying to talk to him? He internally scoffed. No-one tries to talk to their friends in that sort of voice. He felt like crying. Thomas would kick him out and never look at him the same again. He could say goodbye to the rest of his life as he knew it too, once they found out…

No, Thomas isn’t that sort of guy, right? He’d probably be more likely to keep it to himself, but still, losing his bestfriend wasn’t exactly on Newt’s agenda. His mind raced. How could he get himself out of this one? He should just pretend nothing ever happened. No use worrying over something that didn’t happen right? Maybe he could convince Thomas he was hearing things, that he must have dreamt it.

Yeah, that could work. Thomas was smart, but he was slow. If he played his acting skills up, it should be easy. Newt rolled over, a new-found confidence clouding his mind and making him sleepy. All he had to do was play it cool.

 

The next morning, Newt was up before Thomas, just as with every morning. Thomas liked his sleep. He crept quietly out of the room, determined not to have to deal with the younger boy until it was absolutely necessary. He started on a piece of toast, buttering it before covering it in Marmite. Thomas grimaced as he walked into the kitchen and saw the boy eating the disgusting spread.

“Every morning. How do you eat that crap every day?”

“With my mouth.”

Thomas rolled his eyes at the stupid comment, but a smile played on his lips. “You know what I mean. It’s disgusting.”

Newt just smiled. It would seem Thomas really hadn’t heard his little outburst the previous night. He watched Thomas as he wandered over to the fridge, opening it absently before closing it again. Newt cocked his head to the side. “And what were you expecting to find in there?”

Thomas shrugged, wandering back to the bench were Newt stood. “Was hoping we might have some eggs.”

“Eggs? It’s Wednesday, not the weekend.” Newt cooked the two of them eggs and bacon every Sunday morning.

He shrugged again. “Dunno, just felt like eggs.”

“Just have toast like usual.”

“Yeah.”

Newt laughed. “You’re buggin’ out of it today mate. You went to sleep pretty early last night too. You okay?”

“School’s tiring me out a bit.” He spread honey on his toast.

“You tease me for Marmite, but you eat bee vomit.”

“What? Honey isn’t bee vomit.”

“Where do you think it comes from then, genius?”

Thomas stared for a moment, stunned at this early morning revelation. “Well you eat it too!”

“Yep. And so do bees.”

“Dude just stop.” Thomas was laughing at Newt’s random bee knowledge. “How do you always know such random things?”

Newt shrugged. “Just do.”

Thomas finished his toast and declared he was going to shower before he headed off to classes. Newt just kept leaning on the bench. He only had two classes that day and they didn’t start until after lunch. Thomas was the opposite, his classes ended before lunch. Newt sighed. Most mornings he’d walk with Thomas to the coffee shop around the corner, but today he didn’t really feel like it.

He walked back to their shared room, noting the mess. Maybe he should clean in his spare time this morning. “Geez Tommy.” He sighed, looking at the brunette’s side of the room. It was a lot worse off than his. He should do the laundry too. Maybe pick up some more groceries. He cringed at his internal thoughts. He sounded like a housewife. A laugh behind him made him jump.

“What’s with the look? Did a rat crawl out of one of my socks or something?”

Thomas stood there, a towel wrapped around his waist, hair still dripping, the drops rolling down his body. Newt looked away, blushing furiously. He hurried over to his bed, attempting to look busy to hide his blush. “For the love of all that’s good Tommy put on some clothes. You’re gross.” Not what he’d particularly wanted to say.

“Sorry, I forgot to grab clothes before I got in.” He heard Thomas digging through his drawers, looking for something to wear as he made his bed. “What about you Newt? You’re still in your PJs’s.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll skip the coffee shop today. Don’t really feel like it.”

“Aw, come on, you love coffee!”

“I know. We have coffee here to, you know.” He turned back to Thomas, hands on his hips. The younger boy pouted. He had his pants on at least now.

“It’s not as good though.”

“But it’s cheaper.”

“I’ll shout.”

Newt sighed. “Look Tommy. I love ya an’ all, but I just don’t feel like it today.”

Thomas slipped his shirt over his head, a sad look taking over his face, a desperate last attack. “But… I want you to come.”

Newt knew he’d lost as Thomas looked at the ground. He couldn’t resist when Thomas used that tone, and he hated himself for it. “You’re a bloody tit, you know that Tommy?” He stripped off his shirt, throwing on a clean one. Thomas smiled happily, practically bouncing out of the room. Newt sighed. He couldn’t understand why the boy liked going to the coffee shop with him so much. Even when he was sick, Thomas would still try and convince him to drag his butt out of bed and go with him. He pulled on the rest of his outfit, quickly making his hair look presentable in the mirror before meeting Thomas in the kitchen. “Happy?”

Thomas smiled. “Ready to go?”

Newt glared at him and they headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas grinned mischievously on the phone to his friend, Brenda. He’d left Newt at the café as he made his way to school. Newt had been ‘grumpy’ at him the entire short trip to the coffee shop, but as soon as he had some coffee in him, he was back to his usual self, possibly because of the fact Thomas had stayed true to his word and paid for the both of them. It was one of the things Thomas loved about the blonde.

Thomas had vowed not to fall for his new roommate. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful, quickly tripping head over heels for the older boy. There was just too much to like about Newt. From his lopsided grin to his quick to switch moods and random silly facts, Thomas just loved every little bit of him.

Thomas had never felt an interest in girls. Most just really annoyed him, with their constant drama and bitching; he couldn’t understand what guys saw in them, or other girls for that matter. He found himself taking an interest in other guys, and he never had a problem with that. He was well aware it was considered ‘wrong’, and that a lot of gay people struggled coming to terms with it in their heads, but for Thomas, he didn’t particularly care. He just didn’t like girls.

It hadn’t taken him long to develop a crush on Newt. He found the boy endearing and a delight to be around. They had met at the café, where the blonde had worked at the time, and struck up a friendship. One problem though; Newt was straight as a ruler, and seemed to have no problem expressing that.

Well, that’s what Thomas thought up until last night, when he’d heard Newt moan _his_ name in the middle of the night, and Thomas had never met a woman named Thomas before. It certainly wasn’t anything he had expected to hear as he was dozing off. And due to the lack of any further noise at all, Thomas knew he’d suddenly realised what he’d said and was panicking. He played it cool that morning, but he had a plan. And he was determined not to let it fail.

Brenda met him at the front gate of the school once Thomas’s classes had ended for the day.

“So, what’s your almighty plan then?”

“I’ll tell you when we get to mine. Too many ears out here.”

She laughed. “Sure thing, agent Thomas.”

They passed Newt on the other side of the street as they walked. They gave each other a small wave and each continued. Thomas noted the other boy had another coffee in his hands.

“Who was that?”

“Newt.”

“Ohhh. Not too many guys called Newt out there.”

Thomas smiled at her. He’d told her ages ago about his monster crush on his roommate. “I could have sworn you two have met. Well, that works in my favour anyway.”

“What are you planning Thomas?” She squinted her eyes at him accusingly.

He put his hands up innocently. “Look, you don’t have to do it, but I figured you’d be the best point of call, all things considered.”

She smiled. “I don’t know what you want from me, but I’m flattered.”

They soon reached the small apartment. He grabbed a bag of chips and poured her a drink. They stood around in the kitchen.

“So, what’s the big idea? Is it the kid’s birthday or something?”

Thomas shook his head, unable to keep the grin from his face. “Newt likes me.”

She rolled her eyes. “And? What, did he confess to you or something?”

“He moaned my name last night.”

She grimaced. “Geez, too much info Thomas.”

He shrugged. “You asked.”

“So want did you want from me then? I’m sure it wasn’t just so we could sit on the floor in our PJ’s and talk about our love lives.”

“Alright, I’ll get to the point then. I want to know his reaction if he catches me with a girl.”

She looked unamused. “What?”

“Hear me out here, okay? I’ve caught him a couple times with random women and-“

“You want to make him jealous? And then what? He’ll confess he wants you?”

“Um, well, that’s kinda it, yeah.”

“That’s stupid. But if you’re really hell bent on it, since you’re trying to make a guy jealous, wouldn’t you be better off doing this with another guy?”

Thomas hadn’t thought of that. It _would_ make more sense, but he didn’t know any guys that would be willing to go that far. Could he maybe call up one of his exes? That… probably wouldn’t be a good idea. “I…don’t know any guys.”

She sighed. “You’re hopeless Thomas. When do you think he’ll be back?”

“Around 4ish usually.”

She was silent for a moment, thinking. “I might be able to arrange someone. I know a guy called Jorge. Works the nightlife if you know what I mean. You might have to pay him though.” She laughed.

He rolled his eyes. “Are you actually being serious right now?”

She nodded. “He’s a good guy; he won’t do anything you don’t ask him to.”

“And how do you know this guy?”

She frowned at him. “Prostitutes are people too, you know. We work at the supermarket together.”

“And do you think being caught with a guy will work?”

“It’ll bring up the topic of you being gay at least. He doesn’t know, right?”

Thomas shook his head. “Fine, contact this guy.”

Jorge arrived within the hour. “Brenda told me what you want, hermano.” He laughed. “It’s pretty ridiculous, why don’t you just tell the guy.”

He shrugged. “More interesting this way I guess.”

“So who’s gonna bottom?”

The sudden question caught Thomas off guard and he felt his face redden. “U-um…”

“Do you want to top or bottom with him?”

Thomas was certain the other man was enjoying this. He was also certain his face was redder than a tomato. Brenda laughed. “He wants to top. If he bottoms, Newt might think he’s getting raped or something.”

Jorge smiled warmly. “Don’t worry kid, nothing’s going to happen between us. It’s purely cosmetic, eh?”

Thomas nodded, too embarrassed to speak. He wanted to kill Brenda right about now. “D-Do you want to join us for video games?” He gestured at the T.V playing Call of Duty as he spoke. The man agreed, and that’s how they wasted away the time. Brenda made sure to leave early. It turns out Jorge really was a good guy, and Thomas actually enjoyed hanging out with him. He’d never actually met a prostitute before, but Brenda had been right.

Not long before 4, they decided to stop and prepare for the plan. Thomas went to turn the game off, but Jorge stopped him. “Leaving it on like that will make the act more believable.” He nodded, leading him to his room. He was surprised to find it clean. Newt must have done it for him. He felt a sudden pang of guilt. Maybe he should just be honest with Newt. No, Thomas was terrible at getting his words out, if he left it to a conversation like that, it’ll never happen. Jorge stripped off his shirt, throwing it to the ground. Thomas followed suit. “Oh, by the way, I’m going to kiss you. You have to get into it okay?” Thomas nodded.

They stayed silent listening, for footsteps. Soon enough, they heard the older boy stomp up the hall towards the apartment. Jorge flopped down on the bed. “Now you sure about this?” He nodded, butterflies exploding in his stomach as he pushed himself above the other man.

“He always comes in here straight away.” He heard the door to the apartment unlock and Jorge crashed his lips into his. He wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck, tangling his fingers in the other’s hair. Thomas could hear the footsteps getting closer, and Newt push open the slightly ajar door. Thomas pulled his head away from the man, turning to look at Newt, who stood in the doorway in shock.

“You- Y-You’re gay?!” He shouted in confusion, before stuttering out an apology and hurriedly closing the door. Thomas got off the bed, throwing his shirt back on and following after Newt.

“Good luck hermano,” he heard Jorge call from the room behind him. Thomas swallowed. He was sure he’d need all the luck he could get right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn Thomas, you butt. Why couldn't you just talk to him like a normal person? Tsk, tsk.


	3. Chapter 3

The bathroom door was locked and Thomas had no doubt it was where his roommate had ran; it was the only room in their little apartment besides theirs which still had a door. He knocked tentatively, suddenly feeling like the worst person in the world. His plan had been a huge mistake, and he regretted every bit of it. Jorge found his way past him, fully clothed. He smiled and blew Thomas a kiss, again mouthing the words ‘good luck’. Thomas smiled, and the other left the apartment. His throat was tight, and he doubted he’d be able to speak properly.

“Newt?” His voice sounded slightly strangled, even to him, and he cringed.

“Piss off Tommy.” The voice was quiet.

“Newt, I’m sorry.”

He was met by silence. Thomas knocked again. “New-“

“I said piss off! Why don’t you just go crawling back to the man in your bed, you disgusting fag!” Newt’s sudden yell had caught Thomas by surprise, but it was the content of the words that really threw him. He clenched his fists, a sudden burst of anger clouding his mind.

“Says you! Do you always moan your roommate’s name in the middle of the night?”

The door flew open, revealing an angry and flustered Newt. “What the bloody fuck Thomas? I fucking knew you heard that last night, and this is how you deal with it? Do you always fucking sleep with another man after you find out someone has feelings for you?! ”

All the anger dissipated from Thomas at Newt’s outburst. “You did the same thing,” he muttered quietly.

Newt blinked in surprise at the sudden change in attitude. “What?”

“Do you know how much it hurt when you went gallivanting off with women and drinking your life away?”

“Yeah, because of you and I gave it up for you. But a guy, Thomas? It’s one thing to catch a man and a woman, but two guys?”

“I’m gay.”

“Now you bloody tell me! Don’t you think that’s an important thing to tell your male roommate? Or did you think I was a bloody woman this entire time?!” Newt’s anger had gradually risen again.

“It… never came up in conversation.”

“What the fuck?! Why the bloody hell would that come up in conversation? ‘Oh, by the way, I fuck dudes, what about you?’ That’s something you have to tell people Thomas!”

“I’m sorry.”

Newt sighed. “I’m totally fine with gay people. My friend Aris is gay and I’m totally cool about it. If you’d just told me Tommy… But to find out like this?” The blonde’s voice broke, and Thomas realised the older boy was on the verge of tears. He didn’t really know what to do. He hadn’t intended to make Newt upset and it was breaking his heart. Now that he thought about it, his entire plan was stupid. What had he hoped to gain?

“Uh, if it helps, I only met that guy today.”

Newt gave him an incredulous look. “So you’re a fucking slut as well? You’re telling me you’d fuck someone the first time you even meet?!”

“I-I that’s not what I meant, it came out wrong!”

“Oh yeah? So what did you mean then? Enlighten me Thomas.”

“Nothing was going to happen!”

“You two. Were fucking shirtless. And. Making out. **On your bed.** What the bloody fuck do you mean nothing was going to happen?!”

Thomas had no idea how he could get himself out of this one. He didn’t really want to tell Newt about his plan; it would probably only make him angrier. He opted to apologize. “I’m sorry Newt, I really am. I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

“What do you mean you weren’t trying to hurt me? There was no way you could have thought I wasn’t coming home tonight, I’m always home on a Wednesday, and you don’t even smell like alcohol, so don’t even try that Thomas!” His voice broke, as well as his resolve. Tears escaped down his cheeks and he wiped at them hurriedly, maintaining the intense look of anger in his eyes, mixed with a look of sadness that absolutely broke Thomas’ heart.

“Newt, please-“

“Please fucking what, Thomas? What the hell? You clearly knew I have feelings for you, and yet you find it appropriate to fuck a guy in our apartment? You could have just stayed in a hotel, or gone to his house even! Why here? Why here when you knew I’d see you?” A sudden realization seemed to dawn on the older boy. “You didn’t… Did you do it on purpose?”

The hurt in his face was as plain as day; he made no attempt to hide his emotions now. Thomas felt tears prick at his eyes. “Newt… It’s not like that I swear.” In that moment, Thomas vowed that he’d never do something like that again. The expression on Newt’s face was unbearable, he wanted to hug the other boy, but knew he’d just get slapped away. Against his better judgement, he did it anyway.

His closed the distance between them, his arms encircling the blonde before he had time to realise what was happening. As predicted, a moment later when the reality of the situation had caught up to him, Newt started struggling and hitting Thomas, but he held tight. He was bigger than Newt, and determined not to let go. Eventually, the other boy stopped, bunching his fists up in Thomas’ shirt.

“I hate you Thomas. I really hate you right now. So bloody much.” His breathing hitched. He was crying, and had been the entire time he had fought against Thomas.

“I know. And you have every reason to. I was a jerk.”

“Can you tell me why? Why did you do it?”

“Because I like you, Newt.”

He scoffed. “Didn’t bloody seem like it. Looked more like the opposite.”

“I’m sorry. I really do like you.”

“Ugh, you’re terrible, you know that right? Next time, just talk to me.”

“I feel absolutely horrible if that’s any consolation.”

“As if. You got what you wanted right? Here I am, crying in your arms.”

“No, I really do feel terrible!” He couldn’t help but laugh as Newt nuzzled his head into Thomas’ chest. “Wanna play COD?”

Newt nodded. “Sure, I’ll destroy you and we can talk about this after.” He gestured between the two of them. Thomas finally loosened his hold and they pulled apart. He smiled and they headed into the lounge. Thomas noted the television and the game were turned off. Newt must have done it when he came home and saw it on.

“Newt, did you clean the room?”

“Yeah, and I bloody regret it.” He sat down on the couch, waiting for Thomas to start the game. “Maybe then that guy would have just turned around and left at the smell of your bloody socks.”

Thomas smiled. “Thanks.”

“Well you never would have bloody done it.”

“True,” he laughed, sitting down beside the other, handing him a remote.

“I should make you sit on the floor after what you did.”

“Nooo!” Thomas whined. The game started. Newt, true to his word, bet Thomas, 6-1. Thomas ordered them pizza; neither being bothered enough to cook; Thomas paying as a result of the days events. When it finally arrived, they took a break from the game, so as not to get the controllers greasy, still sitting side by side on the couch.

“So, you’re flat out gay huh? No girls at all?”

“None. I find them bitchy and annoying.”

“Right. If you’d told me when we first met, I could have set you up with my friend Aris.” He laughed.

“Aren’t you glad I didn’t, else you’d get jealous.”

Newt punched him in the arm. “What about that girl you were with earlier?”

“Brenda? What about her?”

“I thought you found girls bitchy and annoying?”

“Not all girls, just most. And besides, Brenda isn’t into guys.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.” The conversation kind of died, before Thomas spoke up again. “What about you?”

“What _about_ me?”

“Do you, um, about guys…”

“No, never. Straight as an angel. Well, until you anyway. Damn, Aris’ gay germs must have rubbed off on me.” He laughed, Thomas laughing with him.

“Maybe I’m just irresistible.”

Newt scoffed. “Yeah, that’s definitely it. You have the charm of an 8 month old gym sock Tommy.”

Thomas feigned offense. “How dare you! I have plenty of redeeming points!”

Newt just kept laughing. His joy made Thomas’ heart flutter, even more so after the hurt he’d inflicted earlier. He felt the desire to kiss him, to hold him close. This time, he resisted.

“Newt.” His tone was flat, serious enough to catch the blonde’s attention. His smile fell.

“What?”

“You like me right?”

Newt’s face went red and he looked away. “I thought we’d already established that.”

“For how long?”

He shrugged, his face flushing further. “A bit before the whole, ‘throw my life away’ thing.”

Thomas’ eyes widened. “You’re kidding right? We could have been together since then?”

Newt looked back at him. “What? You mean…”

“Newt, I’ve found you gorgeous since the day we met. But I told myself not to fall for you. Obviously, that didn’t work.” He rolled his eyes, laughing slightly.

Newt’s surprise at this confession was evident. “Yeah, next time you get a new roommate, tell them you’re gay beforehand.”

“I don’t want a new roommate.” Thomas was looking him dead in the eye. “Newt… I know you’re straight and all, but… do you want to have a go at being my boyfriend?”

Newt was silent, still looking at Thomas in disbelief.

“O-Only if you want to. I can understand if you want to move out and stuff.”

This seemed to break him out of his daze. “No, god no. I… I would like that Tommy.”

Thomas grinned. “Thank god, for a moment there I thought you were just going to walk out.”

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“About?”

He was quiet.

“You know, Newt, I’ve never dated a straight guy before, so this’ll be something new to me too.”

“And I’ve never dated a guy, period.”

Thomas smiled. “It’s not much different.”

“You’ve never dated a woman.”

“Okay then, its better.”

Newt raised an eyebrow. “Right.”

“It is!”

“I repeat: You’ve never dated a woman. I think it’ll be my place to judge what’s better.”

Thomas leaned forward, towards the other boy. “I hope you choose me.”

Newt felt the heat rising in his cheeks again. “Can we take this slow, please?”

“Lips are lips, Newt, male or female. And you have feelings towards me right? I know you want to.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making Newt laugh.

“Alright, fine. But kissing **only** , okay?”

Thomas nodded, smiling, butterflies exploding in his stomach. It’d been quite a while since he’d dated someone, so he hoped he wasn’t embarrassingly out of practice. He reached out and touched Newt’s cheek, rubbing soft circles with his thumb as he leaned in closer, his touch pulling the other boy towards him as well. They met in the middle, Thomas’ lips pressing gently on Newt’s forehead, then the tip of his nose before he finally reached his lips. The kiss was merely a peck and Newt raised an eyebrow.

“Geez, you’re cheesy.” He leaned forward of his own accord, pressing his lips hard against Thomas’. The act somewhat surprised the younger boy, and for a moment he forgot to react. Newt bit his lip lightly, bringing Thomas back to his senses, kissing him back. Newt pulled away, laughing. “What happened there, Casanova?”

“Shut up.” He laughed and Newt kissed him again, this time with an instant response. He smiled into it, feeling Newt do the same. He bit Newt’s lip lightly, asking for entrance, which was firmly denied. Newt pulled away again.

“What’s the password?”

Thomas gave him a look of disbelief, to which he smiled.

“I’ll give you a hint.” He kissed Thomas’ jawline, making his way down his neck, pulling his shirt neck down to suck on his collarbone, to which Thomas let out a moan before he could stop himself. He felt the blood rush to his face at the noise. Newt smiled, satisfied. “Bingo.”

“Just kissing, huh?”

Newt shrugged. “Kissing isn’t just limited to the mouth, Tommy. You proved that earlier, right?” His lips found their way back to Thomas’, allowing entrance. He hadn’t expected the older boy to be this dominant, being his first time with a guy. However, since he was usually straight, Thomas should have predicted it. Thomas could taste the tang of the pepperoni pizza Newt had had and suddenly felt conscious of his own dinner. Newt didn’t seem to care.

Thomas felt Newt’s hand travel up his stomach to his chest, to which the blonde burst out laughing. Thomas looked at him quizzically.

“No... boobs,” he managed. Thomas laughed with him, mainly at the utter randomness . When they calmed down, Newt went in for another kiss, but Thomas stopped him.

“We should probably stop. I… I’m kinda feeling it.”

Newt pouted, “Me too, to be honest.”

Thomas couldn’t help but look, to which Newt pulled his legs up and scrambled to the other side of the couch. “Perv!” He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write ^^ I haven't written anything like it in a while, so I hope it sounded alright haha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i wasn't actually planning on continuing this? But I did anyway? Idk lol. Basically, Thomas is a cheese.

Thomas woke to find his blonde roommate lying on top of him, snuggled into his chest. They must have fallen asleep playing COD, as the game still ran on the screen. Thomas looked up to the clock on the wall, the move sending a sudden jolt of pain down his spine, making him jump. Newt stirred, groaning before pushing himself up slightly. He rubbed his eyes. “Time?”

“1:30 pretty much.” Thomas took the opportunity to stretch; his body stiff from the awkward position he’d slept in. Newt flopped back down.

“God, you’re comfortable.”

Thomas laughed. His accent was stronger when he was tired. “But this couch isn’t.”

“I don’t wanna move.” He snuggled his face into Thomas' chest once more.

“Geez, what happened to the overly dominant boy from earlier?” He pet the other boy’s hair, kissing it sweetly.

“Shud’up.”

“You can sleep with me in my bed if you want, but I really have to get off this couch.” He arched his back slightly, demonstrating his point with a loud crack.

“Carry me.”

Thomas laughed again and Newt sat up, looking at him sleepily. He rubbed his eyes again, yawning. “You know what, never mind.” Newt made a move to get off the couch, but Thomas pulled him back down. 

“Alright, princess.”

Newt’s face reddened. “I-I was just kidding.”

Thomas pulled him in for a soft kiss. “I will though, if you want.”

“I told you, I was kidding.” He pushed himself up once more, successfully standing up and stretching. Thomas followed suit stiffly, bones cracking incessantly as he did so. “Wow, you really were serious about the couch.”

He smiled, stretching. “I’m hungry.”

“Any leftover pizza?”

“We ate it all.”

“Oh. How about we go for a Mcdonald’s run then.”

Thomas crossed his arms. “Sounds good, but I thought you wanted to sleep?”

He shrugged. “I’m awake now, might as well make the most of it.” Newt pulled his sneakers on, smoothing out his hair in the T.V reflection as he turned it off. Thomas did the same, checking his appearance in the mirror.

“Want me to carry you?”

“Shut up Tommy.”

Thomas narrowly avoided an orange Newt had grabbed and thrown at him. He laughed, and they left the building. “What do you want? My shout.”

Newt raised an eyebrow. “Tommy, you’ve already shouted twice today. I think I can pay on my own.”

“One: that was yesterday. And two: I still feel absolutely terrible about what happened.

Newt sighed, a mischievous smile finding its way onto his lips. “Oh well, guess I can’t stop you.”

Thomas couldn’t help but feel blessed. The blonde walking by his side was finally his. He couldn’t keep the goofy smile from his face.

Newt sighed. “Geez, don’t look so bloody happy at 2 in the morning. It’s just Mcdonalds.”

“I can’t help it. I’m walking beside you.” He wove his hand with Newt’s, who blushed furiously, noticeable even in the dim light.

“You’re an idiot. You’re probably the only person in the world who’d be happy to be by my side.”

“Good, because I don’t want anybody else to be by your side.”

He buried his face in his free hand. “How can you be so cheesy this early in the morning?”

Thomas kissed the top of Newt’s head again. “Get used to it.”

He sighed. “You are so lucky its dark right now.”

“Oh?”

“Because if anyone saw you looking so smiley, they’d think you were on drugs.”

“I am. You’re my drug.”

“Oh my god Tommy, you’re going to make me puke. Just shut your trap.”

Thomas laughed as the building came into view. “So what do you want?”

~~~~~~~~~

They walked back in relative silence, the effects of their short sleep finally kicking in. Newt yawned, resting his head on Thomas’s arm.

“Regrets. I went shopping yesterday, should have just grabbed something from the cupboard.”

Thomas shrugged. “Maybe. Lucky we don’t live far.”

Newt hummed. “Guess so.”

“Still want to sleep with me?”

He was silent for a moment, and Thomas thought maybe he had somehow fallen asleep walking, but a quiet response dispersed the idea. “Yeah.”

Newt was surprised he made it back to the apartment without passing out. He kicked his shoes off lazily, tossing his coat on the couch. He groaned. “Getting changed takes too much effort.”

“Agreed.” Thomas stripped his shirt and jumper at the same time, already heading to the bedroom. Newt bit his lip, also throwing his shirt to the ground, following Thomas. He was wearing sweatpants already, so he decided he wouldn’t bother changing them and just threw on another shirt. Thomas was already under the covers, starting to doze off. Newt crawled in beside him, snuggling into his chest once again. The younger boy hummed, wrapping his arms around Newt. “Much better.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Newt. Newt.”

Newt looked up, bleary-eyed and scowling at the source of the insistent racket. “What?”

“School.”

Newt scoffed. “Skip.”

Thomas sighed. “Newt, you can’t just skip school.”

He groaned, pushing himself up above the other boy. “Skip.” He leaned down, lips almost touching Thomas’. “You too.”

“We can’t just-“

Newt closed the distance between them both, cutting Thomas off with a rough kiss. “Is it too much for me to want to spend the day with you? Tell them you caught a cold walking to Mcdonalds at 2.”

Thomas sighed, running his hand through his hair. He wasn’t one to skip classes, but Newt was one hell of a reason to start. “Oh, and what am I going to get out of staying?”

Newt scowled, throwing off the blanket and storming out of the room.

“Hey! Newt, wait. I wasn’t being serious!” He jumped out of bed to follow the boy, the cold air hitting him like a brick.

“Like I care. Just go to your bloody class.”

Thomas came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. “I told you. I was kidding.”

Newt sighed, leaning back into the touch. “Look Tommy. I know how important school is and blah blah blah. I’m just saying I want to spend the day with you. It’s just one day. I promise I’ll work extra hard tomorrow.”

Thomas chuckled. “You really don’t listen to me, do you? I already said I’d stay.”

“Yeah, but you’d rather go to school.”

“Isaac, don’t you dare say that. How the fuck could you think I’d choose school over you?”

Newt recoiled at the use of his real name. He sighed, turning to face Thomas. “I’m sorry. I-I know… I just…”

Thomas stroked his head. “I want to spend every day with you.”

“Shut up.”

Thomas leaned down kissing the blonde passionately. “God, I still can’t believe this is happening.”

“Me either Tommy. Geez, if my parents found out-“

“They’d be happy for you, of course. And if not, stuff them.”

Newt chuckled. “I’m sure they’d chuck the both of us out. Maybe a punch or two as a souvenir.”

“Come on, I’m sure they’re not that bad.”

Newt raised an eyebrow. “Tommy, just because your parents are so accepting, doesn’t mean the rest of the world is. My parents probably wouldn’t hesitate to disown me. You should have seen the fuss they made when I brought my first girlfriend over.”

“That bad, huh?”

“She broke up with me the next day.”

“Ah.”

Newt pulled away, walking over to the toaster and throwing in a few slices.

“You’re not gonna have that gross British shit again, are you?”

He seemed to pause and think a moment, before cracking a smile. “Nah, I think berry guts sound good today. Bee vomit for you?”

Thomas cringed. “You’re disgusting.”

“Says the boy who makes his roommate clean his room.”

“Hey, you did that by choice!”

“Yeah, because I could barely bloody breathe every time I walked in there!”

Thomas laughed. “Talking about not being able to breathe, your toast is burning.”

Newt’s eyes widened as he spun around, quickly popping the toast up as smoke poured from the toaster. He sighed in disappointment as he looked at the black squares. “I can’t eat that.”

Thomas had opened a window and was attempting to get the smoke out with a teatowel. He was laughing. “Dude, we need to get out of here before we die of smoke inhalation. Newt agreed, chucking the burnt pieces into the bin and leading the way out of the apartment, Thomas walking backwards, continuing to fan the smoke from them.

Once they were out of the building, Newt looked up at their open window. “How long ‘til the smell goes do you reckon?”

Thomas shrugged. “Ten minutes maybe?”

He sighed. They were out on the street in their pyjamas, not to mention the inevitable bed hair and smoky smell.

“Coffee?”

Newt gave him an incredulous look. “Are you serious? Looking like this?”

“I think you look cute.”

“Good for you. It’s bad enough we’re stuck just out here like this. There’s no way I’m going elsewhere.”

“Later then?”

“Obviously. I need coffee after this.”


End file.
